The 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project) has considered radio access methods for cellular mobile communication and evolution of radio networks (hereinafter referred to as “LTE (Long Term Evolution)” or “EUTRA (Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access)”), and radio access methods and radio networks which use broader frequencies to achieve faster data communication (hereinafter, referred to as “LTE-A (Long Term Evolution-Advanced)” or “A-EUTRA (Advanced Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access)”).
OFDM (Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing), which is a multi-carrier transmission method, is used in LTE downlink. DFT (Discrete Fourier Transform)-Spread OFDM, which is a single-carrier transmission method, is used in uplink.
In LTE radio communication (downlink) from a base station device to a mobile station device, a physical broadcast channel (PBCH), a physical downlink control channel (PDCCH), a physical downlink shared channel (PDSCH), a physical multicast channel (PMCH), a physical control format indicator channel (PCFICH), and a physical hybrid automatic repeat request indicator channel (PHICH) are assigned. In radio communication (uplink) from a mobile station device to a base station device, a physical uplink shared channel (PUSCH), a physical uplink control channel (PUCCH), and a physical random access channel (PRACH) are assigned.
Compatibility with LTE has been required for LTE-A. In other words, it has been required for LTE-A that an LTE-A base station device wirelessly communicates with an LTE-A mobile station device and an LTE mobile station device at the same time. Additionally, it has been required for LTE-A that an LTE-A mobile station device wirelessly communicates with an LTE-A base station device and an LTE base station device. Further, it has been considered for LTE-A that the same channel structure as that of LTE is used.
For example, technique (referred to as spectrum aggregation, carrier aggregation, or frequency aggregation) has been proposed for LTE-A, in which multiple frequency bands having the same structure as of LTE (hereinafter, referred to as CC (Carrier Component or Component Carrier)) are used as one frequency band (broader frequency band).
Specifically, in communication using the carrier aggregation, a physical broadcast channel, a physical downlink control channel, a physical downlink shared channel, a physical multicast channel, a physical control format indicator channel, and a physical HARQ indicator channel are transmitted for each downlink carrier component. Additionally, a physical uplink shared channel, a physical uplink control channel, and a physical random access channel are assigned for each uplink carrier component. In other words, the carrier aggregation is a technique of simultaneously transmitting and receiving multiple data pieces and control information pieces in uplink and downlink by using the physical uplink control channels, the physical uplink shared channels, the physical downlink control channels, the physical downlink shared channels, and the like, those channels being provided for each of the carrier components (see section 5 of Non-Patent Document 1).
Regarding communication using the carrier aggregation, Non-Patent Document 2 discloses technique in which when physical uplink shared channels for a mobile station device are allocated to one of uplink carrier components, the mobile station device allocates all of uplink control information (UCI) pieces to the physical uplink shared channels and performs transmission. This technique is a technique for reducing transmission power of the mobile station device.